User talk:Cookie 123/Archive3
O First spam. 22:39, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :You would EC me. --Shadowcrest 22:39, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::And in doing so, keep the page broken. GG. --Shadowcrest 22:39, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::: What Sorry? --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 22:44, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Siggeh GW:SIGN is out to get you! It's too wide. 50 px max :( --- -- (s)talkpage 18:27, 1 April 2008 (UTC) : Awww poo lol xD.. how can i shrink it? --Cookie™(Talk | ) 18:31, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Open it in something better than Taint (GIMP, Photosoup, Adobe Photoeditorthingy, idc), and snip off a few pixels. Or add |50px behind it. It will make it look crummy I think, though... --- -- (s)talkpage 18:33, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::: o well nvm then lol :P it was cropped out of a big picture i made nyway :D --Cookie™(Talk | ) 18:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) LF Help On HM in Tryia And Elona Missions PM ingame :*''' Crazy Cookie Jac --Cookie™(Talk | ) 20:08, 1 April 2008 (UTC) lol You got a nice beard/'stache/eyebrows imo --Shadowcrest 00:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :: Tehee how you find that out :P xD --Cookie™(Talk | ) 00:44, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::I know all, I'm afraid. --Shadowcrest 00:46, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::: from my pvx page? :P xD --Cookie™(Talk | ) 00:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::There's only a link to it on your userpage here. --Shadowcrest 00:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: Hehe i havent chnage that for a wile :P... what you think of my new char page tho m8? --Cookie™(Talk | ) 00:49, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Looks good, and afaik you didn't steal anyone's design. Even though you suck at coding. (no offense. ^^ ) And I don't like being added in as an afterthought on the talk page :P. jk. looks good. --Shadowcrest 00:53, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Hehe well i just started getting into wiki last week so ... cant blame me for sucking lol :P and i give credit were it is due so :P xD --Cookie™(Talk | ) 01:02, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :actually, I think it's easiest to just mod other's code. For example, since I'm way to lazy to type that table out, (I know how now, just too lazy), I stole RT's table off of this page and modded it for you. --Shadowcrest 01:04, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :: i think the term is borrowed :P lol xD --Cookie™(Talk | ) 01:10, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Borrowing implies you'll return the object in question, so the proper verb is stole :P --Shadowcrest 01:13, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Meh *Points at Shawdow* '' "Wasnt me" :D --Cookie™(Talk | ) 01:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Cookie Please do not redirect mainspace articles into userspace, the page has been deleted RT | Talk 09:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) : Okay Sry --Cookie™(Talk | ) 14:05, 2 April 2008 (UTC) On a similar note I've moved your pics from the main namespace to User:Cookie 123/pics for you. --Xasxas256 23:37, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :: oh pants ... sry i didnt realise that i did it, i have my work open and im getting tired and wanst paying attentions sry --Cookie™(Talk | ) 23:39, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::: oh pants? Lost-Blue 13:13, 22 April 2008 (UTC) User:Voidmind Do you own that account? If so, plix log in, or create it under yer own namespace (user:cookie123/Voidmind). --- -- (s)talkpage 14:24, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :: Its my mates he is sitting next me ( were in college ) he asking me to make it like mine so i am :D .. this still a problem? --Cookie™(Talk | ) 14:25, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'll trust you on this one. Go ahead --- -- (s)talkpage 14:28, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::: If you like ill get him to confirm that i am doing it for him by getting him to post here :) --Cookie™(Talk | ) 14:31, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Just continue with what you're doing, unless you really want him to ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:32, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: okay no worries :) cheers --Cookie™(Talk | ) 14:36, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: its ok, im here watching him, trying to learn the coding of which i have NO clue about, so cookie is kindly showing me :) ::::::::If he'd show you how to sign your comments... that'd be nice :D --- -- (s)talkpage 14:51, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: I was explaining but he dint get it at the time as he had to change classroom so we was tlking via email :P lol --Cookie™(Talk | ) 16:04, 24 April 2008 (UTC) New Pic Well, not really new, but oh well. It probably only showed the name of the pic cause the Wikia servers are crap like that. No need for a new pic, just reload after a few minutes and it should show --- -- (s)talkpage 16:13, 24 April 2008 (UTC) : Its not that if you look on my About me page Here the link 2 any image wont change so i tried to upload taht pic as taht link but it still failed lol :S --Cookie™(Talk | ) 16:16, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Pagent Update Please post your reply to the question as soon as possible, contestants will be graded on lolz factor, as well as actual answers that might help the world.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:58, 29 April 2008 (UTC) : OKay ill do wen i get home :P --Cookie™(Talk | ) 06:16, 29 April 2008 (UTC) look at you making your tables, and not even asking me for help :P --Shadowcrest 14:59, 11 May 2008 (UTC) : hehe im getting there :P --Cookie™(Talk | ) 15:00, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :: I still dont get how to colour the cells in tho :P .. maybe you cud explain :P --Cookie™(Talk | ) 15:20, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::What color do you want? --Shadowcrest 15:22, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::: i duno is there like a list of colours sumwere? :D --Cookie™(Talk | ) 15:25, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm sure there are, but I don't know of any offhand. Google it :P --Shadowcrest 15:27, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: whats the code to add colour then? :P --Cookie™(Talk | ) 15:29, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::On the line to separate a row ( |- ), after the hyphen add style="background: ;". That will color the entire row. --Shadowcrest 15:32, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Kool cheers :P, is there a way to colour cell by cell? :D --Cookie™(Talk | ) 15:34, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not sure. Perhaps RT will know. --Shadowcrest 15:34, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Ill probz drop him a message ... Just wile your here lol , How would i add the page User:Cookie_123/Lists/VQ/Prophecies into a boz so i can colour the box? .. if you get what i mean :D --Cookie™(Talk | ) 15:37, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Here's your list of colors, though. :D 15:39, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Wooo I We Love Felix --Cookie™(Talk | ) 15:41, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I colored the box for the breach for you. --Shadowcrest 15:42, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Cheers :P --Cookie™(Talk | ) 15:45, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:23, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Too Many Divs Just noticed you have too many closing div tags in you skill capture lists now. There should only be one at the bottom of each. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 12:06, 3 June 2008 (UTC) : Okay thank you mate ill go sort now :) --Cookie™(Talk | ) 12:37, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::NP, it just broke the page headers in Firefox. :-) [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 12:38, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::: I wondered why taht happened lol :P, anyway only need 5k more then i can get my last few cap sigs hehe :P --Cookie™(Talk | ) 12:39, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Grz, I'm a little behind on mine :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk''']] (T/ 12:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: Just a bit :P lol, i like your set up tho :) --Cookie™(Talk | ) 13:39, 3 June 2008 (UTC) wowsa You make a cool ranger with that pic! :D Yer a nice'un. Level 17-> Age?--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 13:23, 21 September 2008 (UTC) RSG I noticed on your user page that you were a member of razor sharp gamers, well that guild just joined the alliance i'm in, which is the GODS alliance add me in game same as my username ~~toolbooth death~~ : I was in RSG (well i founded it ages ago lol) then left it to my mate and now the new leader i cant stand so iin SNOW noe :D ... Sry --Cookie™(Talk | ) 15:40, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Resizing images I deleted the two images you just uploaded because they were just resized versions of Image:Ranger-icon.png and Image:NA-icon.png. You can resize images on-the-fly in MediaWiki, thus there's no reason to actually upload the image at different sizes. To display an image at a different size, use something like , this produces . This sets the height of the image to 20px; precede the number with an 'x' to set the width instead. For more help with images, see . —Dr Ishmael 21:36, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : i no how to resize the images i have done it on my characters screen, the reason i had them uploaded was for people who didnt no how and to save my time uploading them to photobucket :D hehe --Cookie™(Talk | ) 18:13, 27 January 2009 (UTC)